Thy Heart Shall Bleed
by Duo Yuy-Chang
Summary: Ever since Heero told us about the new mission, I felt nothing... - Mission takes place in Silent Hill -
1. prologue:

.: I've been concentrating on this fic for quite awhile.. and it may take a while because I want this fic to be perfect for you all. I don't really like this prologue that much, but I couldn't find any other way to improve it. Plz read and review(btw- I know nothing about aircrafts and stuff relating to that.. but hey, I tried):.

_Summary _Ever since Heero told is all about the new mission, I felt nothing… sort of a Silent Hill version, yaoi (of course), Relena Bashing. Rating may increase

* * *

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed **

_PROLOGUE_

Numb…

That's what I felt all over but I had no idea why. Ever since Heero told us about the new mission, I felt nothing. It's strange considering that I haven't felt this way before. I can't feel anything in my body. I sat in my seat in the cockpit; doing nothing, just sitting there.

"Duo, are you alright?" Quatre asked me with a high concern, looking down at me.

I tried to smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

It wasn't a complete lie. I can't feel anything actually. He didn't believe me though, heck, I don't believe me. I just don't want him to worry about something that **I** don't even understand. He left me alone reluctantly. What is wrong with me today? I haven't don't anything different at all.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as best as I could in the seat. Why am I feeling like this?

_We've all changed a lot since the war. Well, we're still completing missions for Une against Oz, but we've grown a lot closer, kind of like family._

_Quatre and Trowa are together now. It's a good thing too, they tech each other how to live. Quatre changed Trowa to be more social and to build confidence in himself and Trowa showed Quatre that nothing really was ever his fault. They pretty much suite each other like bacon and eggs… ok, that was a bad analogy but hey…_

_Wufei has changed too. He doesn't belittle the opposite sex anymore, and he has even respected some of them. Plus, he's shown his true nature, his gentle, caring self. He's even cracked some jokes at sometime or another._

_Heero… well, he's still the same, kind of. He's not suicidal anymore, he doesn't threaten all that much but that's about it. I haven't been able to open him up; all he does is shut me out. But I haven't given up. to tell you the truth, I love him, even though he's cold. I don't know what drew me to him but I know it's real. It hurts me a lot to see him smile and laugh. Why? Because it's not because of me. It's to that spoiled brat, Relena. Ok, I'm not being fair but it's so obvious she likes him and despite my feelings, I think he likes her too. He never really acts 'normal' around anyone except Relena, of all people. Me, jealous? Of course! I have every right to be! It's unfair! How did she do it? Why couldn't I help him to live? I think I hate Relena, really. Achieving something I could not! Sooner or later, they'll go out, maybe they're already doing that! I guess they _**_will _**_be together… as everyone suspected. She's not really nice to the rest of us, only to him. she's really bitchy towards us, even Quatre agrees with me. She sometimes acts like Heero's the only visible one on her sights. She even shrieks Heero's name out to call him still. She's like a bloody fire alarm! Why would Heero like her?_

_Only Quatre, Trowa and Wufei know that I truly liked him. They supported me by making fun of Relena behind her back. It's hilarious. They're really great friends._

Right now, everyone is settling inside the aircraft. It was just us and **most unfortunately, **Relena. Heero told her it could be dangerous but she had put up a tantrum and declared that she will follow him wherever he goes no matter what. She always flings herself in his direction, why can't she just fling herself through a window!

Heero sat at the front where the steering was. He liked to be in command. I sat behind him on the right side to check if our surrounding and coordinates are ok, Wufei sat on the left side looking at the meters, while Quatre and Trowa were far behind us, sitting and waiting for their turn to shift with me and Wufei. As you can see, Heero doesn't want to change at all, claiming that he can "take care of it" on his own. Relena was sitting near Quatre and Trowa much to her own disappointment. Ha, tough luck!

_Our mission was clear and simple, fly to a town called Silent Hill, and see what the problem was over there. That was then I felt weird after hearing it. Silent Hill somehow felt familiar and yet, I've never heard of it. I hope it's a good thing why I feel this way but somehow, I doubt it._

* * *

TBC

.:most importantly- HAPPY NEW YEAR:.


	2. one:

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed**

_.:ONE:._

I sighed in annoyance as once again Relena whined about the attention she _wasn't_ getting from Heero. He wasn't paying any notice to her whatsoever, it was liberating and annoying at the same time.

"Oh Heero, you should rest with me," the spoiled one whined, "You must be tired."

"_Actually_, Relena, Heero was trained to beat any feeling of exhaustion," Quatre said, trying to be polite but emphasized on the first word. All Relena did was narrow her eyes at him in reply.

"He's right. You need to sleep," Heero said, not looking any where except in front.

Relena pouted a bit, "oh yes, I'm glad that you care for my well being. Goodnight, Heero." She walked out to the sleeping quarters at the back.

I stuck out my tongue and gagged, "god, she's a pain."

"Agreed. She shouldn't even be here," Wufei said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Did you see how she glared at you, Quat?" I said looking at him.

"She's stubborn. She only takes orders from Heero and glares at the rest" Quatre said pouting a bit. But it quickly disappeared when Trowa put an arm around him.

I stood up, looking at the others, "'I'm glad that you care for my well being'" I mocked out, "argh, she's so selfish."

"Enough, baka" came the reply of the stony one, still not looking anywhere but in front of him.

"Oh so it speaks now?" I said placing my hands on my hips, walking over, "You're not seriously going to defend her, are you? You have to admit, she practically worships you and only acknowledges that you're the only one here."

"She may act like she knows a lot, but she's just misunderstanding her own and others' intentions" Heero said emotionlessly.

"Whatever that means," I muttered. I leaned on his chair, looking forwards at the dark clouded night sky. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were talking about something that I couldn't hear, so that left me with Heero and I… alone. I felt sad for asking but it had to be asked, "Heero. Do you like her? As in _love _her?"

"Why?"

Crap. I didn't know what to say, "Well… I…"

Finally Heero looked up with an arched eyebrow.

"Um… it's nothing" I sighed sadly, "don't worry."

I turned away but something stopped me. Heero's hand gripped my arm, "Duo, I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the monitors beeped. Heero let me go immediately and typed something on the side.

"What is it?" Wufei asked standing up.

"Don't worry. It's just saying that it will take 24 hours left to arrive at our location," Heero said resting his hands on the controller once again.

I waited for a few minutes to see if Heero would continue to say whatever he wanted to say but nothing happened. Heero's just doing what he always does, ignore me. I sighed, "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Duo" Quatre said, waving and giving me a sympathy look.

Lucky I've already had my shift so I can go to bed. Yay. I moved to the sleeping quarters and went to the two-beder room. The spoilt brat, Relena, had her own room with one bed. I bet she was hoping Heero would share her bed. Ha, like that's going to happen. I sighed and rested my sweet head against the nice comforting pillow. Ah.. sweet dreaming…

…

Duet…

_Duet…_

_I've been waiting for you…_

_I miss you so much…_

_I'll never let you go again…_

_Never…_

_I love you…_

_We'll be together again…_

_I swear…_

…

"Duo… Duo!" a voice was unfortunately heard taking the comforting dream away.

I groggily opened my tired eyes, "hm?"

"You've got to get up. It's your turn to shift," Quatre said as a matter of factly, "plus, you were moaning in pain in your sleep."

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"It's 9 am. See? I let you have your moments of sleep a little longer," Quatre said smirking, "until Heero demanded that you should get up."

I felt my cheeks turn a little pink. Heero wanted me to get up? I would've thought that he wouldn't notice.

"Is the Queen bitch up?" I asked pouting.

"Of course she is. Wouldn't want to miss her daily TV show staring at the Ice Prince now, would she?" Quatre said rolling his eyes.

"Crap" I groaned out.

"What were you dreaming about that made you so loud?" Quatre asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I… I don't remember really. It was weird though" I said rubbing my head, "was I that loud?"

"Well, loud enough for Heero to grunt out, 'wake the baka up'" he said grinned, mocking Heero's voice.

"Aww, double crap" I groaned again. Great, Heero heard me. That's embarrassing.

"Don't worry. Relena got a little annoyed that Heero noticed _that_ and not anything from her," Quatre said winking.

Yay, I got Relena pissed. I totally deserve an award. Now that's a good thing you want to hear when you get up in the morning.

"_Now _I want to get up and see that" I said getting up completely and stretched.

I didn't change my clothing last night so I'm still wearing my casual clothes- a black shirt with nicely tight blue jeans. All of us brought a bag of clothes just in case the mission might be longer. I brought all my half slutty clothes and some actually nice ones just in case it wouldn't work out as I'd liked it to and by that I mean Heero and I. I wont let Relena have him just like that without a fight. Even though he 'seems' to like her.

I moved to the cockpit area and sat in my usual place with a brush. Relena had her arms around Heero's shoulders behind his chair and Heero didn't look all that comfortable.

"Jeez, Relena, let Heero breathe" I said casually as I started to brush my hair, getting out the messy morning ness and putting it in a ponytail.

Relena glared at me but let him go. She pouted her way to the back seats. Heero gave me a tiny smile that made me blush a tiny bit. Yay, I got a smile, even if it was a small one.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I said yawning a bit.

"Soon," Heero said back to his usual one word act.

"And how _soon_ is that?" I asked teasing a little.

"It's pretty soon" Wufei said, as Heero looked to not respond.

"God, why can't you people just tell me the _time_ soon?" I sighed out.

"Two hours" Heero spoke.

"That's so far away. What am I suppose to do for two hours?"

"Something productive" Wufei said.

"Ok then… I spy with my pretty eyes, something beginning with… B" I grinned out.

"Blue?" Quatre asked coming over to my side. We love to play this game.

"Nope"

"Butt?"

"Nope"

Trowa came over as well, "Bitch?" he asked quietly.

Quatre and I laughed at that answer. I almost forgot about Relena. It felt like it was just us five.

"No, but good one" I grinned as I slouched in my chair.

"hmmm, I can't think of anything else…" Quatre said pouting.

"Birds" Heero said suddenly but not looking at us. Birds flew past the windows below us.

"Yeah" I nodded.

Quatre sighed out, "Well _that_ was obvious."

"I spy with my pretty eyes…"

**2 hours later**

The game went well. Relena actually joined in because of the lack of attention. Her brain actually worked sometimes. But Heero answered only when no one else knew it.

"We're there" Heero stated out of nowhere.

"Oh thank god" Wufei quietly sighed out in relief. I stuck my tongue out.

"Hold on tight. We're landing" Heero commanded.

Relena did it automatically, of course. I held onto my own seat. The landing was rough and bumpy. Relena was shrieking, well I guess I can't blame her even though I want to disagree. It was so rough that I had to close my eyes tightly. My knuckles were white by my grip on the seat. My teeth were grinding and chattering with every bump. It seemed like a while before everything just stopped in a huff. Smoke surrounded the aircraft. I guess we're there.

"Is everyone ok?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm good, but I've been better" I said sighing.

"Trowa?"

"Yes. I'm alright."

"Wufei?"

"Here. I'm ok"

"Relena?… Heero?"

"Hn" I heard Heero state.

"Relena?" Quatre asked again.

"Relena!" Heero shouted a bit.

"I'm alright, Heero" she said, calling back as she came over.

That brat! She really _does_ answer to Heero, even though she's a pain, I kind of still worry for her sake. Arh, I know, sickens me too.

"That was some landing!" I blurted out. I could still feel the shaking.

"Why did the aircraft land like that?" Quatre asked softly.

"It's the humid weather. It somehow tipped the engines" Heero said looking around.

"Is that even possible?" Wufei's eyes were wide.

"Well, there really must be something wrong with this place" I said glancing around.

The 'place' was Silent Hill as it said on the sign far off. A few feet away I could see a river. And to our left was a road between the short wood fences. It was easy to go over them. The grass looked to be a very weak green and the sky's color seemed to be light gray as far as I can see.

"Do we know exactly where we are?" Trowa asked breaking the silence.

"I have the map but I'm not quite sure which road we're on" Heero grumbled out.

"I'm sure you'll find out, Heero" Relena said grabbing his arm.

My god, she's pathetic.

I walked ahead on the side of the road.

"Where are you going, Duo?" Quatre shouted out.

"'m going to find what road we're on" I shouted back, weighing my black backpack on one shoulder. It wasn't that heavy since it was just clothes inside.

"Heero, is Duo always this stupid?" Relena purposely shouted out.

I growled a bit. Bitch! I walked faster. I heard Heero not responding.

"Wait! Heero, wait for me!" Relena whined out.

I'm guessing Heero's coming too. And if Heero and I are going, then so will the others.

**15 minutes later**

After a lot of walking, I sighed in relief as a street sign showed up. It said that we were on Nathan Avenue.

"There, you see? We're on Nathan Avenue" I proudly grinned, "we should know where we are now right?"

The others hurried up to see. Heero nodded and opened the map, "if this is right, there would be a Historical Society building up ahead."

"Let's go check it out then!" I grinned at him.

A voice screamed out, "wait! Heero, wait for me!"

Argh, Relena was lagging behind.

* * *

Through painful distance, thanks to Relena with her squawking we were at the front of the Silent Hill Historical Society. It seemed big like a gothic castle, with a big red old-aged door for the entrance.

"It looks kind of scary" Relena squeaked.

I silently agreed with her. Everything was quiet. I heard no birds, nor seen any animals or anyone.

"We might as well go in. There could be people in there that we can talk to" Trowa said reasonably.

"Well, let's go then" I said trying to sound normal covering the nervousness.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Relena bragged.

"As if that would work! It's a big door!" I said glaring at her.

"Well, you could at least try!" she shouted back. I sighed annoyingly but did it. God, I hoped she was wrong. I knocked two times. We waited… and waited…

"See?" I said throwing a look at her. She just screwed up her face with a glance away.

I grinned and pushed the door, but it didn't budge. Quatre and Wufei saw my predicament and helped me push. It made a long creak as it was pushed.

…

"Is this like a museum?" Relena asked blinking innocently.

"It's a _Historical _Society. Of course it is" Wufei said through his teeth.

"Where is everyone then?" I asked looking around, well, as best as I could. It was darkly glum, if you squinted your eyes you would see some shapes. Quatre moved to what looked like a reception desk. He rang the golden bell at the edge of the desk. The soft chiming of the bell rang twice, the sound seemed to travel in every corner of the room. No footsteps were heard against the matted ground. Instead we could hear a distant bell, a deep bell. It seemed to go forever. To put it bluntly, it sounded more like a ship's bell or a whale pretty much. Then there was silence for a long while, and then it came again with the same distance between it.

"What is that?" Relena asked fearfully.

"Sounds like a boat or something" I said looking at the others, well, tried to. I didn't want to say Whale, 'cause that just sounds embarrassingly weird.

"Seems about right. We _are _near a lake" Trowa shrugged.

"That means people must be there. It's obvious no one's here. So we should go around the building" Relena, surprisingly, spoke. Well she isn't a politician for nothing.

"No good. The gates are blocking it, we have to go through" Trowa said.

"Well, let's go then" I said. Why do I always have to say that? It just comes out.

"We need to find the lights first" Quatre said.

Soon all of us split up a bit to feel for the lights against the walls, "didn't we bring torches or a lighter?"

"I think I have a match" Heero said, "if we searched in our bags it will waste too much time tidying it up again."

I'm guessing the lighter was in his pockets. What it's doing there I don't know. I haven't seen him smoke before.

I moved around again, just to feel for anything. I realized that I was in another room soon after. I suddenly felt carpeting under my feet. Maybe the lights were in here. I felt around, my fingers felt something… like a big frame from a painting.

"Found the lights!" I heard Heero say.

And as soon as the lights were on, I found a really horrific painting in front of my face. As soon as my eyes landed on the creature on the right. I felt my heart panic for some reason. My breathe quickened, I couldn't get any air.

"Duo? What's wrong?" I heard Quatre ask besides me.

He too, looked at the painting. There, in the painting, was a creature on the right, it cooked kind of human. Its head was just a big red triangle thing, like it's covering the head. The creature was holding a mighty black knife that looked quite heavy and the creature had no genitals at all, it had a pasty colored skin. It had an eerie feeling. The background was black and it looked like a bodies being hung. Below the painting, was written '_Misty day. Remains of the Judgment_.' Scratched below the little golden platform was written, 'Pyramid Head' in the tacky wallpaper. I don't know why I'm panicking but I felt like I was going to black out at any moment. Visions with white light exploded in my head, over and over. I couldn't see the pictures nor register it in my mind. As soon as I realized it, I fainted.

"Duo!"

* * *

Done with this chapter. Ha, a cliff-hanger huh? Creepy, I hate cliffhangers and yet I did one.. take that! Lol


	3. two:

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed  
**

_.:TWO:._

"Duo?" a voice was heard from a distance, "Duo? C'mon, wake up…"

My eyes opened a crack to see Quatre looking over me. "Oh thank Allah!" he smiled, "You scared us there."

I sat up with a wince, "What happened?"

"You fainted. Good think Heero was there to catch you, you could have almost hit the table behind you."

"It still doesn't stop my head from hurting."

"What happened to you?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know" I rubbed my head a bit while sitting up further.

Wufei was near us looking at the scary painting with a puzzled look. Trowa, I couldn't see, so he must be in the other room. Relena was peering at the other smaller paintings of the historical prisons, while Heero, well, he was looking at the next room that we hadn't seen yet. It looked dark but he was just standing there with his back to us. He might just be hearing the boat horn and seeing if we're safe maybe. It's kind of creepy, him just not moving. Well, he is the perfect soldier…

"That painting, there's something about it…" Wufei said as he pointed.

"It's creepy" Relena said and I had to agree with her again on the 'creepy.' It has a certain dark, familiar feeling to it. I couldn't look away from it.

I shuddered, "let's move on shall we…" I got up slowly and felt a little better apart from the shakiness. Quatre frowned at my shaky arms, "I'm okay, really. We can't waste time."

"Duo's right. We need to keep moving" Heero said looking back at us with a blank stare.

I grabbed my bag and we all moved on to the darker room. We couldn't see anything again.

"That's it. I know we're using the torches for emergencies, but I believe that this is the right time" Quatre said responsibly.

"He's right" I heard Trowa say, "at least half of us should have one in their pocket or hand. We have enough battery cells."

"Heero would have one of course," Relena said 'sweetly.'

Trowa spoke again, "I don't really need one. My eyes are sharp as it is. Quatre needs one."

"And what's that suppose to mean, Trowa?" I could hear Quatre pouting.

"Nothing" Trowa said chuckling, "Duo needs one too."

"Hey! …. Fine" I said giving up quickly, coming back to the light room to look for the pocket torch I had somewhere.

"Wufei did you want one?" Quatre asked coming in to look through his bag as well.

"Might as well?" Wufei sighed.

"Relena?"

"No way!" she fake gasped, "I'm a proper lady."

I rolled my eyes. It's not a big deal to have a torch, jeez. 'Proper' ladies don't follow their fantasies everywhere either.

"Besides I don't have any pockets and I don't want to hold anything" she stubbornly said, "I have good eyes _too_."

I couldn't help feeling that was directed at me.

Soon we had our torches in our front pockets, we were off again. The once dark room was almost the same as the room with the painting, except these paintings were just of building, the table in the middle had broken glass on it and all over the room. The horn noise was still heard, but it sounded much closer. Ok, maybe it was because there was a large gaping hole on the wall that looked to have been blown away by an explosive device. The horn noise was coming though there. It was the only 'door,' so I assumed we were going through there. As we moved through the bricks, the sound bounced off the walls. The only direction to go was down the moldy stairs. What seemed like green mould covered the surrounding. We had to watch our steps and also glance at what was in front. We had to practically walk in a line as the space was not all that great. What was worse was we had to touch the some what sticky sides for guidance. It was gross. I heard Relena shudder in front of me as we walked. It scares me how we almost are alike. Like brother and sister… now that's disturbing. The horn was getting closer and closer.

…

"God, how long is this thing?" I said frustratingly.

"It's only been 10 minutes" Wufei said from the back.

"Exactly!" I said, "'Normal' stairs don't take this long!"

…

"Jeez, finally!" I puffed out. The air was getting thicker by the moment. The stairs had taken 20 minutes. 20 MINUETES! I was rubbing my hands to take off the bits of mould that had clung on. EW, I know. The horn sounded so close.

Heero opened the steel-made door ahead, as the leader, he likes to get to things first like a kid in a candy store… ok, I can't really see him as a kid, well, a really happy one, much less after candy. Though I have seen him have chocolate one time. Anyway, getting off the subject…

We moved in and found that the lights in there were already on, so we turned our pocket torches off, just for the sake of it.

Bars, concrete, no windows, and more bars- to put it frankly, it looked like we were in a prison. This kind of makes sense, 'cause it's a 'historical' center so this could be for a tour area or something? It got colder as we moved on. The ground was made out of concrete and there were patches of mold in some areas. And so were the walls. It looked cold and unfeeling. In front of us, there was a long hallway, doors were on the sides and the dim lights at the top gave the path an eerie look. The strangest thing was that the horn sound had gone. There was not a single tune of it.

"So, where do we go from here?" Wufei asked, breaking the silence. It was a good question. Do we just go straight ahead; or go through all the doors?

"I suppose we could check the doors," Quatre pointed out, "it would be reasonable."

The first door was on the right. We opened it and got ready incase there was any dangers. All that was in there was another long hallway but on the left was a line of cells all the way to the end, while the other side was just a brick wall that was gray and moldy with cobwebs in some parts.

We moved to the end checking if there was anything useful in any of the cells. The bars were rusted and in most of the cells were dark but there was nothing interesting. We went back out and moved to the next door higher on the left. It was locked. We moved again, further than before to the right again. We opened it… and it looked just like the other cell room. Except this time the cells were on the right. We moved on. The problem with this one was that there was darkness at the end. The lights on the other side must be broken.

"What's that noise?" Relena squeaked out. She was right, unfortunately. There was a strange noise. It sounded like a gargle with some wet tapping. I'm guessing that was walking. It came closer and closer.

"Hello?" Heero asked strongly. The darkness didn't reply, only with the gargling and the wetting.

"Do you need help?" Quatre shouted out.

It still didn't reply.

"Maybe it doesn't want help," Relena said clinging to my man… I mean Heero.

What if it isn't something we don't want? It can't be human because it's not replying… but maybe they don't understand English…

Finally, the gargling figure moved into the light with its slow walking.

We all gasped… that can't be human at all! It was a disgusting looking creature. It walked on two legs, and its whole body looked naked. Its skin color was grayish-brown with an oiled complexion. Its arms were so long that its clawed hands were dragged against the ground. Its face was horrid. It was a vertical, bloody, rusty mouth. Its daggered fangs were all in the wrong directions and it moved a bit to the opposite sides. It was scary. I've never seen anything like this.

Relena covered her mouth with her hand. She was shaking. I felt my hands shaking. Neither of us could move. Except for Heero. He instantly grabbed the butt of his gun out of his jacket and pulled the trigger. The target was right on! The creature screeched out of its gargled mouth. The bullets went right in with blood splattering in little directions. Heero shot it three times in the head. It went straight down with a gargled sigh.

We cautiously moved to it. Relena was at the back trying to catch up with what happened. I couldn't really blame her, no matter how much I wanted to, I have never seen anything like that… well only in movies. And I bet Relena hasn't seen any horror movies…most likely she'd watch romances.

The body twitched a few times but then it died away.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"You mean what _was _it" I corrected him.

"Maybe it was a human…at some point" Trowa said, "…it could have been mutated or something."

"That's right. It seems all infectious in this whole building" Quatre said, "Something happened here…something big."

"That must be why we were sent here. This is the problem... some kind of sick mutation has corrupted the town" I said realizing.

"We need to stop it and search for any signs of survivors" Heero said taking charge as usual, "they're most likely more of these _things_," he gave the body a good kick.

"You're right" Relena said shakily.

"We should go back. We don't know what's over in that dark area" Wufei said, "we could get lost."

Everyone agreed with him and moved back to where we had come from. We moved further and found two doors opposite from one another. The left door was locked, while the right one wasn't. Heero went in first while the rest of us were coming. I saw that Relena was behind us. She had her hands around her arms, shakily. She looked around everywhere, glancing for even the slightest of movements. I started to feel sorry for her…even though it was her fault for coming with us in the first place. I know, I'm scared too- the further we go, the more I feel sorry for her. It's creepy how we agree on the same thing.

In this room it had tiling for the walls and floor: Green and white patterns. There were two paths on both sides. When we moved to look, there were just toilets and showers. So I'm assuming this is where the prisoners go to do their business and smell fresh. Except now there are moldy bits and some parts on the walls are cracked. There was nothing interesting here, so we moved back out.

Straight forward we went. We found two doors next to each other on our right. Both were locked. Moved on again, and there were two more doors on the left…they were locked too. And finally, as we made our way to almost the end. There were two doors, one was closer than the other. We found that it was open. We all got ready just incase there was trouble again. I decided that I'd let Relena go first than me, leaving myself at the end.

As everyone else moved into the left door, I stopped for a minute…I thought I heard someone calling my name.

"_Duo…"_

I looked to where it came from- the door on the right.

"…_Duo…"_

I moved to the door. The others haven't realized that I'm not with them so I think I should just take a peek at whatever is on the other side.

"_Duo…"_

I looked back at where the others had gone to and then turned to the door in front of me.

"_Duo…"  
_

I placed me hand around the handle and turned.

"… _come, Duo…"_

* * *

_Quatre's POV_

"Duo?" I said looking at the back, "Where's Duo?"

"He'll come. Probably tying his shoe" Wufei said at the front, rolling his eyes.

We found another hallway. It looks almost like the other hallway, except it was dark in most places and something horrible was heard…gargling.

Relena gasped again. This time we were ready. We had our guns, ready to fire. The creature was seen. It looked almost the same as the other but its head was on the sign, as if it had broken its neck. It was repulsive.

We fired and it went down immediately. My heart felt suffering, but not from the creature…somewhere else. We moved on. I started to worry, Duo's taking his time. We met a brown rusted gate, knowing that we wouldn't be able to get through it and it was darkness through there anyway, we turned to the right. There was a door. It looked bigger than the other doors and it was blue.

"This must be the end" Heero said turning the knob. It didn't work. It turned…but not completely. It must need a key or something.

Heero looked back at us, "…Where's Duo?"

* * *

_Back to Duo's POV  
_

The door opened. It looked exactly as the cells again- they were on the right this time.

"_Duo…"_

I heard the calling again. It sounded like it was at the end of this room.

"_Duo…"_

"Hello?" I found my voice. Who could be calling me? It couldn't be the others.

"_Duo…come"_

I did as the voice said. Even though this seems like a trap I can't help but follow it. Like it's a spell. I ran to the door, glancing at the cells just incase. As soon as I got to the other side, I opened that door and moved in. It was a bit dark but I could still see. I turned to the only direction to go- right. I followed down.

"_Duo…come this way"_

I followed the voice and passed one door and found two big doors opposite each other- the voice told me to go to the left. The door opened and I moved inside.

The strangest in this room was that it felt huge and the fact that it was outside. The cement wall seemed to surround the area, the green grass looked cold and wet. I couldn't see anything because there was no light… except for the light bulb at the top of the door I entered. There was no ceiling… it was just a night sky, which is weird because to my clock it is only one-thirty pm.

If we still believe that this is a historical center, I'm guessing that this could be a demonstration or something on what it was like at night or something like that.

"Duo…Come here"

I realized that this was crazy, following a stranger's voice, it's dangerous really.

"Duo…"

"Screw it" I said and turned away to the door.

All of the sudden, wind arose. It sounded like the wind in the North Pole. First it moved around my ankles. It was cold and it rapidly moved higher and higher. As soon as it was up to my head, I felt like I was tossed to one side. It forcibly moved me further into the darkness, away from the door and its calming light.

My eyes had watered from the wind. After a while, the wind stopped. I soon comprehended that I had my eyes tightly shut and opened to look. All was dark. I don't know where I was and the wind pushed me here, why? Is that even possible?

It was darkly scary. I was surrounded by black. I switched my pocket torch on. It didn't help much. Still blackness.

Might as well move somewhere… I sighed and moved in a random direction of the darkness.

"I have no idea where I'm going…" I said as I looked around.

In two minutes, I found something. A wooden gallow. I was right, it must be for demonstrations! Too bad no one's here to applaud my ingeniousness. Well, I'd love it if Relena was here, then she could finally admit certain things… '_Oh, Duo, you're so much better than me. You're so gorgeous and smart. Heero's all yours, after all, you _do_ deserve it.'_ God, that'll never happen.

I felt so bare out here. I couldn't see anything at all; the wind was generously blowing everywhere and my ears instantly picked up a sound. Hooves stamping on the ground. It felt like it was running right next to me. I felt like I was going to get hit. It came and it went. I didn't like the feeling of this.

I moved behind the gallow and climbed up the stairs that was provided on that side, there were no bars to hold so I quickly climbed it just in case. I was soon up the top where the bodies were hung. Thank god there weren't any bodies there now- well, they'd be stuffed dummies, wouldn't they? There was no rope of a noose hanging just wood. I heard the noise of the hooves coming by again. I squinted my eyes… there was nothing there.

I looked everywhere and I couldn't see the light of the door… how far did that tornado of a wind move me? I whimpered, how am I ever going to get out of here? I couldn't yell out. That would be too dangerous. Who knows what would come out.

The hooves came passed again… maybe I'm hallucinating or something… maybe this is all a dream… maybe I passed out at some point? I don't know what to do! I'm not just going to run in some pointless direction in the dark.

I did the only thing I could do. I took my gun out and shouted for help. I didn't really expect to get a reply but I did…

All of the sudden out of the blackness in front of me on top of the gallow, something came out. It was indeed a horse; a white mare. It was saddled with black material that looked silky. Its eyes startled me the most, it was menacing red. It was frightening. As soon as it got closer, I saw that someone was riding it.

Please be normal, please be normal, I thought to myself. The closer the two came, the brighter they were. I could see everything on them as if it was daylight, but it was still dark around. How is that possible?

I gasped at who I saw riding that mare… Heero? Except he looked so different; he was wearing old fashioned clothes with a white puffed up shirt. His eyes were just like Heero's, beautiful deep blue, but it looked so haunted. His face seemed darker, shadowed by his hair that seems longer and there wasn't any sign of the bang with the dark blue dye on it. How can that happen? He couldn't have dyed it back to its original colour now.

"Heero?..." I asked right as the white mare moved so that its right side was near the wood of the gallow that I was on.

'Heero' looked up at me and smiled… a real smile, "Duet…" his voice was soft and sounded like it was echoing.

"Wah?" I uttered out, "my name isn't Duet."

"It _was_…" his smile faltered a bit, "but now I have you again…"

"What do you mean? Aren't you Heero?" I asked quickly as I looked down at him.

"I'm not _your _Heero. I'm Haro Yuwe" he said with a smirk. It looked so much like Heero's.

"This is so weird. I must be dreaming or something" I murmured as I rubbed my forehead. He's just an illusion or something.

"Believe me, you're not dreaming. You'd be mine if you were…" Heero- I mean Haro said.

"What?" I frowned. This so is not happening.

"You're finally here. I thought I'd never see you again" Haro said smiling dreamily.

"Have we met before?"

"Of course we have. You won't remember… not yet" Haro said still looking up at me with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" I cried out, "This is not making any sense!"

"My poor Duet. Tormented still, just as I" Haro's voice seemed to spread around me.

I felt so dizzy then. Please don't do whatever that tornado did to me before. I felt like I was going to faint. The moment I closed my eyes, my body fell. I couldn't do anything to stop it. My eyelids were flashing red and I felt pain in some parts of my body. I exclaimed out in pain.

"Sshh. You're here now…" I could still hear Haro's voice sooth me.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Haro's arms on the mare.

"Don't worry. It'll all come back to you… and then you'd be mine again," and just as soon as he finished talking, he placed his mouth on top of mine. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't struggle- my body wouldn't let me. I strangely felt safe. I heard the horse neigh and soft trotting.

His mouth was exploring mine with one arm around me while the other was caressing and holding my face still. All I could do was close my eyes. Flashed of white were under my eyelids and I immediately felt different.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the ground. The door from where I came from was there, the light blurring in my eyes.

I got up quickly and felt around myself, my gun was still there.

"What's going on?" I blurted out.

I felt myself freak out. This is all too strange. Was I just dreaming? Did I faint at the door all along?

Something glittered at the corner of my eye. It was small and silver. I picked it up. It was a key…

* * *

How was that? Did you enjoy this chapter?

I have fanarts now too, both by **Pandabaka. **They will be shown on my site


	4. three:

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed **

_.:THREE:._

_Relena's POV_

Is Duo that stupid to go wondering off on his own?… isn't that obvious? I huffed out as we all went in search of the braided one.

_Now come on, Relena, don't let Heero see you like this_. I raised my eyes to my future husband. He's everything I want in a man, everyone would be jealous and happy that finally the obvious couple were finally together. And then Dorothy will, at last, get the hint that I'm not interested. Although she is very nice, concerted, polite and notices my graces but that would be shameful to me if the media found out. And how I just turn my back to the Perfect Soldier, soon I hope, the Perfect Husband for the Perfect Lady like myself. The only problem is that someone has their eyes on Heero as well, Duo. I'm not sure if he knows that Heero and I were meant to be but he doesn't give up. I do admire that determination of his.

I know I don't hate Duo, and I get this strong feeling about us, besides the competition, but I don't know what. It just feels like a connection. Like it or not, but we're so much alike. I feel like I don't really mind and I definitely won't tell anyone, especially Duo.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled out in the darkness. We've been traveling awhile, going through doors and such. Why would he run away? Was he scared; or did something take him away?

"Baka" Heero muttered in Japanese. Despite the harsh words he spoke, in his eyes, he looked worried. Duo's practically his best friend. I could handle that but Heero will be **my** true love.

"Don't worry, Heero, we'll find him" I said, looking concerned as I touched his arm.

It was fake, the concern. I felt only a little bit worried but that's as far as I go.

"Duo! Where are you?" Wufei said frantically.

"He couldn't have gone far" Trowa said, "We have to check all the doors."

We moved everywhere. Everyone had split up so it would be quicker to search. I sighed but opened a door quickly enough so if there was one of those monsters, I was ready to run. I had a torch in my hand and instantly checked every corner of the room. It was rusty in there. I moved in. There was a locker door in the middle of the room. It looked like it could fit at least two people in there. Why would the locker be in the middle? Heero would be pleased if I found something useful, I thought as I opened it up with ease.

All of the sudden, a bright light shone in my eyes.

The bright figure in the locker was Duo, except he looked more feminine than ever. He or rather she's hair was much longer, there wasn't that purple bang in his hair that I always admired **silently**. 'He' was wearing a black satin dress that matched perfectly with the necklace she wore. The pendant was a gruesome silver skull attached to a circle by the cross bones. The chain to the pendant was golden. The while thing looked strangely pirate-like as it lay at the top of her cleavage. She looked angry.

"You!" she shouted.

"Duo?" was all that came out of me.

"Why?" 'Duo' asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I frowned.

Blood tears leaked out of her eyes but it didn't seem to bother her, whom still held the anger.

Ghostly red ribbons appeared around her. Hanging above nothing, it just seemed to come from the rusted ceiling.

"How could you do this?" she shouted as she suddenly moved forward, out of the locker. But swiftly the ribbons set down and gripped 'Duo' by the arms, hands, legs and around her neck. Her limbs shacked by the pressure as she tried to struggle out of them.

"Oh!" I gasped in fright. I moved back, "What?"

"I'll never forgive you!" she said, trying to struggle even more out of the ribbons. They just seemed to tighten. She was choking and blood started to pour around the skin where the ribbons held.

"Argh!" I screamed and fell on my backside. Duo's arms began to become bloody, then her whole body was covered in blood. I heard the crying coming from her. It seemed to echo. Duo and the ribbons slowly disappeared.

"No! not again, please!" Duo frantically tried to escape, "Please god, not again!"

It soon all disappeared. Her cries dispersed.

The others came and saw me, sitting on the ground.

"What happened?" all of them asked.

"Oh, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" I cried out. I was so frightened.

* * *

_Duo's POV_

Man, how did these people mutate? I asked myself as I just finished off another monster with my trusty revolver.

All these strange events are driving me crazy. It could have been all an illusion. I hoped.

I need to find the other guys. I'm getting the feeling being alone here, is an extremely dangerous thing to do.

I regret leaving the group for an illusion.. but I still kept the key I found. Who knows, it may come in handy.

I moved all the way back from where I split up with the others. They weren't there though. I didn't here them calling my or the noises of walking. They couldn't have gotten that far without noticing I'm not there, right?

"Yes they could! They hate you! They're glad you're not there…"

Is that my subconscious or that illusion again? "Leave me alone!" I gritted my teeth, "You're just an illusion. Stop messing with me!"

"But they don't care that you're not with them. I can hear they're thoughts… they're happy you're not there to annoy them… but I'm here. Come with me, Duo. I'd **never** disown you or run away from you."

"God, what is with you? You're not even real! This whole town is screwed up! It's making me see n' hear things!" I shook my head and moved on to the door the others went through when I left them.

"Duo… I need you… they don't deserve you as much as I do…"

"I'm ignoring you! Go away!" I covered my ears and just blocked out the voice.

"Duo…please…" Haro's voice came over and over begging to be heard, "you're mine…you can't ignore me forever…"

"I can try!" I walked for a while and just started yelling everyone's name.

They couldn't have really left me…they might be looking for me right now…

I yelled louder. I didn't care if monsters would hear me. I just didn't want to be any more alone here.

"Heero!"

"I could get them to come here if that's what you want…I'd do anything for you, Duo…just please don't get yourself hurt. Promise me, Duo. I can protect…but I'm not as strong now as I was alive…" Haro's voice felt like it was right at my ear. I backed up a bit from there. Alive? Man, this is totally a delusion.

"Ok, ok, but I can't really promise that…just please let them be safe and find me" I couldn't take this. I just want the others with me. Maybe then 'Haro' will go away.

"Duo!" I heard Heero's voice from a distance.

"Heero?" I moved to the area where I heard it. Sure enough, there were the others running to my direction. God, I hope I don't get scolded for leaving.

"Duo! How dare you run off!" Wufei shouted even though they weren't near me yet.

As soon as they caught up they were all relieved that I was there. Relena looked shaken. Must have been a monster or something.

"Where were you, baka?" Heero said towering over me with a glare.

"I just went to check out something. That's all. I'm safe now" I said grinning.

"Did anything bad happen?" Quatre asked with a worry.

"Nah. Nothing I couldn't handle…"

"You are Duo… right?" Relena asked me softly. What the hell is wrong with her?

"Of course I am!" I frowned, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked away, "nothing…"

I don't know what her game is, but I don't want to be apart of it.

"While you were off, we found the exit," Trowa said, "but to get out we'd need a key. We didn't bring any explosives…"

"A key?" my eyes widened, I started to fish through my pocket, "like this one?"

"Where did you get that?" Quatre asked me.

"Oh, just found it on the floor somewhere" I didn't want to tell them what had happened with that outside room, not about Haro, or anything involving him. They would thing I was crazy or something.

"It's worth a try" Trowa said shrugging, "there's no real rush."

Everyone, including myself this time, went to the door with the lock. But there was this note on the door. Quatre told me that it wasn't there before.

It read:

_To the ones who travel,_

_This door will lead you to the truth. Follow the path and cross the Lake of Toluca._

_PostScript,_

_The dark will try, but the light won't lie._

Below the note, there was scratched by a knife in huge writing- _Beware of the fog._

"Where did all this come from?" Wufei said, touching the scratched words.

"Maybe there is a survivor here. They must have don't it to warn us" Quatre said guessing.

Could it have been Haro who did this?

"We can't trust that this could have been done by a human" Wufei told us, pointing at the note and scratched words.

"The mutations would have driven them insane" Quatre softly said.

Heero just stared at the door, while Relena looked down the hallways with a blank look. What happed to them?

I took the key out again and put it through the keyhole. It opened with a 'click.' What a coincidence that I found the right key.

"Let's go then" I said snapping everyone out of their daze.

* * *

The sky was dark, black clouds were hovering…unless that's the fog. The air was cool, and some wind picked up a little. The only thing we saw clearly was the wooden boat ramp ahead of us. As the note foretold us, we followed the ramp path through the fog. It was the only thing we could trust. The further we moved, we could hear the splashes of the Lake we walked over. As soon as the ramp stopped, the fog in the sky was darker. Ahead there were two small boats tied to the bollard with an old rope. I could see a blurred white light, it wasn't like the sun, more like a lighthouse. Are we supposed to go there?

"It just said cross the Lake" Trowa spoke, "not exactly where, but just across."

"Does it mean to that?" Relena asked pointing to the lighthouse's light.

"What's the harm in going that way?" Quatre stated, "coincidentally there are two boats for us to travel."

We split up in the boats. I was with Heero and Relena. I rowed with Heero, while Relena sat in front of us, holding her arms. The cold and fog must be the reason. I saw that Quatre was the one who sat in front of Trowa and Wufei. Ha, Quatre must have pouted his way out of rowing. Lucky bastard.

Since I'm such a gorgeous and caring person, I'm letting Relena not row. And plus I'm being such a gentleman after all.

It's weird but Relena hasn't flirted with Heero ever since I rejoined them. Did Heero tell her off or did something happen to her.

She caught me glancing and nervously looked away. Jeez, what's her problem?

As we rowed, we looked back to make sure that we lined up to the blurred lighthouse.

"What is that?" Quatre shouted from his boat.

We all halted our rows to look behind us.

A shadow loomed ahead of us. Almost human shaped. We heard something that surprised us all. Gargling. Those creatures couldn't have walked on water. There'd be sinking to the bottom. More shadows appeared ahead. They didn't seem to be moving forwards. Just standing there. As if waiting for us to come to them.

"What do we do?" Wufei asked seriously.

A horn noise came forth to the side of us. It sounded like a ship. Soon enough, the shadow of a big giant ship was to one side, while the shadows grew around us. We were surrounded by shadows.

"What's happening?" Relena shrieked.

The noise of gargling and the ship's horn surrounded us.

"Maybe this is what they mean about the fog" Trowa said referring to the message we found on the door.

"I'm not getting anything from them" Quatre frowned, with his hand over his heart.

If he's not sensing anything then that means they're not really there, right? The note did say 'the dark will try, but the light won't lie.' Does that mean the shadows are lying? Well, it's worth a try. We can't just stay here.

"Heero," I said getting his attention, "Let's still row. I think they're just shadows."

Heero nodded, hesitantly but was determined to follow me. We rowed all the way to the shadows. Relena was holding the sides frightened of the dark. Trowa and Wufei rowed as well. Not sure what we were doing but they didn't want to be left behind. Quatre had his hand over his heart, trying to sense for the shadows.

The nearer we got, the bigger the shadows became and the les solid-looking there were.

The noises they once made was gone. All you heard was the occasional splashes of the water of the ghosting win, blowing the fog around like a feather.

"It's fake," I stated to the others, "I don't know how though. It might have something to do with the mutations."

"But what if it's contagious? What if we mutate!" Relena freaked.

"Calm down. If it is contagious, we would've been mutating by now" Heero spoke as he and I rowed on with the others.

"Right. And I don't feel any different from before, so there's nothing to worry about" I said smiling. That calmed Quatre down and he smiled back.

However, Relena wasn't convinced but who cares if she doesn't have faith in me? She never has anyway.

As we were rowing to the light, my stomach grumbled. Man, I'm hungry! I hope that wherever we're going, that there'll be food of some sort. Plus, I got to go pee as well. That's just great. I better not have to pee on a tree, 'cuz I always feel sorry for them. It's not their fault they grew in a particular place that there wasn't any toilets available.

The rowing was staring to kill my arms. Back and forth, my arms went. I swear, they're going to kill the next day. Of course, that's if we're going to survive that far!

It feels like forever of rowing! Relena told us if her were swerving off the target of the lighthouse. The more we rowed, the more I thought of Haro and the random things that popped into my head. Now, I believe I'm going strange.

I wondered if I should name my gun. Is that strange at all? I mean, in some movies, the actor would name their guns. So why can't I?

* * *

"We're here" Quatre said relived.

The sky had a light gray to it than before. I think it was because of the lighthouse. The fog still hasn't helped much as to where 'here' was. All it showed was big shadowed building further up ahead. We all scratched as we came out of those god forsaken, uncomfortable boats. We tied them with the ropes that were in the boats to the bollard that was offered.

"Everyone, remember where we parked" I joked, trying to break the silence. No one seemed to get the joke in their head at the moment. Heero only grunted. I guess that's the best I'm gonna get.

We walked along the wooden ramp with caution. Nothing seemed dangerous. The ramp turned right and ended with cement stairs. On the sides of the stairs, were big bushes that kept its perfect rectangle shape. We followed the pebbled path that led us closer to the enormous shadow of the building. We came past a working white fountain. Splashing dark water with trickles of light plops of water. Is this a good sign?

After watching the fountain a bit, we moved on ahead. The grass seemed cold, but was green still along the pebbled pathway. It led us to the front of the building. Even though it 'seemed' that it was daytime, the porch lights were on. No insects' flied to the light glow. Was there any life out here besides the mutations? As far as we could see, the building was three stories.

The whole look of the porch seemed cold, distant and lonely. There were no windows to the first floor. We knew that this is where we go. I felt my stomach churn nervously as Heero gripped the doorknob of the big white door. I felt that something big would happen inside this building. I didn't know if it was good or bad.

Heero opened the door. Cold wind blew at us as it creaked open. It was dark in there. Nothing could be seen.

The scariest bit through the darkness and the cold wind, was the sounds that softly echoed to us from inside.

The soft, expert symphony of a piano playing.

* * *

Yo, Yo, Yo! Sorry about the long wait, we had exams and plus a day ago I just had a needle shot at school. Grr.. the pain, THE PAIN!

Anyway, how was this chapter? Sorry if this is short btw. But I'd like you all to know- that between all the wait, know that I am working on the chapters in my free time.

and those who are waiting for something to jazz up the relationship between Duo and Heero. DON'T WORRY! It's coming. Don't know when, but I know it's coming!


	5. four:

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed **

_.:FOUR:.  
_

The soft padding of the piece of music playing echoed against the wooden walls. It sent shivers down my spine with every touch of the keys.

"Where is that music coming from?" Wufei asked as we slowly stepped inside.

Besides the tune of the piano, there were no other noises that proved that there were monsters about. The darkness felt like it was trying to cover us like a blanket.

We switched on our pocket torches and scanned the walls for something, anything that would help us in any way. The ground was covered with red carpet that didn't look very welcoming. The walls were a deeply dark red wood color. it looked cold and alluring. There was a bulletin board at our left. It had nothing really of interest. Just about a place called "_Heaven's Night_," and another one about a ballroom.

We followed the piano music as if an invisible rope was pulling us in. it led us straight ahead and then to our right, which led us to a door with a small sign next to it that said "_Restaurant Lake Shore_."

Heero opened the door and the music grew louder. Needless to say, inside it looked like a restaurant. Tables were placed around, table couches, a long bar on the left, a patio also on the left. The fog clouded the big screen. The walls were white and the ground was white as well. The whole room wasn't completely dark, it looks like a cold blue. Plants were in certain places decoratively and there, on our right in the corner, was a black classical piano.

The piano was still playing, but there was no one sitting at the front! It was playing without the player! The keys were moving on its own as if they're really being played.

A chill went down my spine.

"What's going on?" I blurted out. Was it some kind of trick?

Trowa was the only one who had the guts to open the lid at the top and show it to us.

The hammers inside were moving as they strike the strings. Sounds normal right? Definitely not how it looked! I heard Relena gasp. The hammers were rusty and covered in reed, and the strings that it strikes were red and I could see red liquid streaming down each string. Is it blood?

"Oh god!" Relena squeaked.

We looked at what she saw and backed away. With each strike of the key, tears of blood appeared.

"Is this really happening!" Relena shouted and hid behind Heero.

"I sense something here" Quatre said with fear in his eyes.

This is like nothing we've ever encountered before. We weren't trained for these certain things.

"What do we do?" I asked, "There's nothing there."

"Hn," Heero pushed his way lightly to the front of us. He took out his gun and aimed right at where the pianist would have been.

"You gonna shoot nothing?" I felt myself mumble.

"Hn," Heero answered with.

Suddenly, we heard tapping of glass behind us. We instantly turned with Heero pointing his gun straight in the direction.

On the glass screen, there was wet writing that had dribbled on there, as if it was heating on the other side.

It read- _Help Me 2 Kill Me!_ With the '2' backwards.

"What does that mean?" Relena squirted out.

The music stopped and started with hitting the keys all at once, forming a hideous sound.

Heero turned again and without warning he shot. The bullet hit to the wall. The hole there bled a bit of blood out of it.

The music stopped instantly and the blood on the keys and inside of the piano all disappeared.

"I think ya got 'em, hero" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back but than it faded away because of Relena. She had her arms around him. I didn't like that one bit but I can't do anything about it. Heero pried off her arms gently. Well at least he didn't seem to like it.

My stomach grumbled loudly. Man, I'm so hungry!

"We can't eat yet, we need to check this floor just in case" Wufei said directing it to me.

I sighed out of despair. I hate it when you have to wait until your stomach starts to eat itself.

We checked out the Restaurant. Nothing of real interest and non-that showed that someone was here. There wasn't any dust on the tables, as if they were just cleaned. We walked out of the Restaurant and checked for danger.

In front of us, in the corner was a table with a lamp on it that was switched off. Opposite that was an small elevator that looked to only fit two people in it.

Quatre switched on the lamp. As he did, there was thumping from the ceiling. It traveled past us and all the way down to our left.

"What is that?" Relena whimpered out.

As we looked down the hallway, lights slowly thumped on. They turned on from the end of the hallway to the light above us. And plus, the lamplight was on. I wanted to say a joke but I was interrupted by Quatre shouting out, "Hey you!"

I looked at what Quatre was shouting at. I caught a glimpse of a ghostly little girl at the end of the hallway. She just went in the door at the end. I didn't get to see her clearly but she was wearing a white dress and she had blondish-brown mid-length hair. It was like Relena's except it was lighter. Sorry that I had to compare it to **her**.

We were glad to find someone in this quiet, crazy town, we all ran past the other doors we haven't gone through yet to the end one.

* * *

"There's no one here" I looked from left to right. The air felt heavy and the hallway had an eerie look. Thee were dark shadows in corners and the ceiling but we saw nothing dangerous. The color of the hall seemed to be gray and to our right, we saw, at the end, a small window that showed whiteness that looked to be painted on with white splotches.

The lights weren't working in here, and so the window slight seemed to be the only th9ing we could rely on besides our pocket torches.

"I guess we could start checking here?" I asked the group.

They silently agreed and split up. I was with Trowa and Quatre. Sigh, Relena got her way again. With Heero. And this time I wouldn't be there. Damn. I could hear Wufei grumbling about being stuck with a whiny girl like Relena.

We all started at the doors on the right. Near the window. Our door had a gold plate, engraved with 102. While Heero's went through the 101 door. Basically, we're going through the even doors, while the others have odds.

Our door was working and made a little creak. Inside it was dark, as expected. There was a bed on the left. A closet, draws and that's about it. Nothing very interesting. The walls were covered in an old-fashioned icky color and pattern. Light green with white patterns. Together they made a horrible combination. No offence to anyone who does have those. Anyway, getting off track here.

Either way it was a boring room. There were only crappy clothes in the draws and nothing in the closet. After everything that has happened to us, I would have expected at least something that would happen.

After Haro's appearance and all I haven't heard or seen him at all. Maybe I'm just crazy or something. Yeah, that must be it.

My group got out of that boring room and decided to go to the next one, 104. As we opened the door, we heard Relena complimenting Heero as they moved to the next one also. God Damn her!

This room looked exactly like the last one! How boring. I'm ready for something, when nothings happening! Bummer. We checked the draws but nothing interesting was there.

We moved to the next one, 106. Still looked the same! Except for one small hole in the right side, looking through the next room that I guessed was 108. It looked like someone used an axe to try and get through to the other side but they stopped for some reason.

The three of us took a peek in the hole. It just showed us the other wall next door. We turned to leave when we heard…

_Meow_

A cat. We backed tracked the hole but there was no cat that we could see.

_Meow_

It sounded like it was next door. We ran out to the front of 108's door.

_Meow_

We got no signal that Heero and the two others had heard it. But we had no time to wait. We busted open the door and looked around. No cat.

_Meow_

I felt like the noise was coming from the draws far from us. But how could that be?

I moved cautiously to the draw grew open; the smell of death hit us like water. It smelt horrid. I looked inside the draw and my eyes widened.

A blood puddle and stained white silk cloth was there. The cat was quiet…

I saw something glitter gold my hand shake as I reached inside the draw, pushed aside the stained cloth and saw what it was. A collar to a cat, I imagined.

It wasn't stained with blood at all. As if it was kept preserved clean.

The collar had a black leather strap with a gold plate. It was engraved. On the front in lovely writing is said-Terry, and on the other side there was small writing- To my dear sister, Happy Birthday.

That would have been a nice gift to have. Especially if a sibling gave it to you. For some reason I felt empty and upset.

"We should keep it" Quatre said quietly, "You never know when it could be useful."

I silently agreed and put it in my backpack. We moved out and stood there. We couldn't hear the others at all. No footsteps, no voices.

"Guys!" I yelled out. There was no reply. They would have heard us. Those doors weren't blocking sounds.

It was like they were cut off from sound, or were we the ones being cut off?

"Duo" a little girl's voice was heard but it was cut off.

The lights in the hallway turned on all at once. Then a _vooming_ noise was heard. It went louder and louder, and as it did, the lights became brighter and brighter.

"What's goin on?" I panicked and looked around. Where were Quatre and Trowa?

"Guys? Where did you go?"

The lights became so bright! Flashes began to strike. Like it was in my head. It started to hurt with every strike. It filled my eyes with white and red flashes. I could hear myself yell out along with the _vooming_ sound. The pain felt too much!

"Look out!" A voice yelled out.

The bright lights were empowered and so I shut my eyes tightly and heard the explosion of each light. I felt something around me. Something strong. I heard my whimpering.

* * *

"Duo?" Again, the voice softly spoke, "Are you alright?"

I cracked my eyes open a bit. I only saw green. I felt warm. I could feel that I was standing.

I opened my eyes more and saw that Heero had his arms around me. Me! I lifted my head up and Heero looked worried. He tightly held me. I could see in the corner of my eyes that Relena was huffing in jealously. Ha!

I noticed that Heero and the others were staring at me. Trying to guess if I'm alright. I blushed a bit and hesitantly moved out of Heero's arms and looked around.

Glass was on the floor. I looked up and realized that the lights really **did **explode.

"What happened?" I asked everyone. They looked puzzled.

"We're not really sure ourselves. One minute you were there and then you just started to disappear. But we could still see you a bit and then the lights blew up!" Quatre said in a hurry. He looked relieved at seeing me unharmed.

"If it weren't for Heero, you could have been hurt" Wufei pointed out. He saved me again!

I looked at Heero. He just nodded. I saw that there were a few nasty scratches and cuts on his arms and one on his right cheek. They looked painful.

"Oh man, you didn't have to do that!" I blurted out. A tint of a blush was on his cheeks.

He mumbled out, "You could have gotten hurt."

"We need to fix those before they become infected" Trowa said, meaning the scratches.

"I'll do it!" Relena chirped out. 'Grr,' was all I thought.

"I'm alright" Heero said keeping his cool.

"Hay what's that?" Quatre curiously asked. We all looked at what he was looking at. There was a torn piece of paper. Quatre picked it up, showed it to us and read.

"_Today I saw him staring at her again. I don't see why he couldn't just tell her! It's not like she'll be angry, she'd most likely be kind and sincere. I hate her_," he looked at us, "it looks like it came from a diary of some sort."

He then shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"Well guys," I breathed in, "we need to keep moving and… I'm hungry."

Quatre giggled. Good thing we gundam pilots know how to take everything so easily and quickly otherwise we'd be bait. Relena has learnt how to keep her composure as well, I'm guessing because of her tactics of a better world with peace. Gah! I'm practically complimenting her. Ew.

We, together, checked the last three doors. Two were locked, rooms 109 & 110, and the last one, room 111, had a small tin box that was locked. It wasn't that heavy so Wufei put it in his bag. Isn't this fun? Collecting.

We headed back to the restaurant to have little 'nibbles' on the food we brought in our bags. We had to save most of it just incase we stayed a little too long than planned. I wish we could just eat the food from the restaurant but we didn't know how old the food was or if it was infectious or not. Damn.

As we ate, we checked what we had in our bags. Wufei tried to open the tin box that we got from room 111. Hope it has something useful inside.

I wondered what the time was and looked at my watch… that's great, it's not working. It must have ran out of battery. Damn again! The hands were stuck on… 12 o'clock? That's weird. I remembered back at the Historical place where I met Haro (or was that just craziness?) that it was 1:30 pm. How does that work? It couldn't have taken eleven and a half hours to get here. Unless I'm just going crazy again, 'cuz then that'd make sense. Double damn, my watch is broken and I'm questioning my sanity. Just great. I looked at everyone's wrists for a watch but alas saw nothing. As I sat there looking around. I just remembered that I needed to pee. I got up and moved near the door out.

"Oi, where are you going?" Heero shouted.

I gave him a cheesy grin, "I gotta pee."

Relena wrinkled her nose in disgust. Well, I was telling it how it is.

"I'll go with you" Heero surprisingly said. Relena and I were both shocked.

"You will?" I blurted out. This is a first.

"Yeah. Come on" Heero said grabbing my arm and moving out of the room, "I'm sure I saw toilets over here."

"But what about your scratches?" Quatre yelled out. Heero didn't seem to hear or either he didn't care.

Heero took us to the two doors near the door we had already been in. Both doors were labeled with those two people that define which one was male and the other female by prejudice putting one picture with flippy hair and wearing a dress.

We, of course, went into the men's toilets. Even though we were probably the only people there, women should still have there right to privacy (and not because the author of this is female). We checked around for any threats but there were none. The place, well, looked like men's toilets, obviously.

The sinks were on the left with a big mirror and the toilets were on the right. The theme color was blue and I saw in the corners some mold erupting. Ew.

I checked one toilet for me to use. It seemed clean. Stress 'seemed.' Heero didn't go to the toilet. He just stood there leaning against the sink, arms crossed, looking around. Maybe he wanted to protect me, well, I hoped that was the reason.

When I was finished with my 'water' business I washed my hands at one of the sinks.

I caught Heero staring at me.

"What?" I felt nervous.

He walked over with hands both raised, palms facing each other. His hands raised higher until they were both on my cheeks. I felt them burn against his hands and I couldn't speak.

"Duo" was all he said as he pulled me closer to him. His face was close to mine. I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Y-yes?" I scrambled to reply.

"_I don't want to lose you_…"

A gasp escaped me. He slowly moved forward and kissed my forehead it felt soft and warm.

I can't believe this is happening to me! If only Relena was here to see this! Through all these strange and creepy things in this town, it was worth it for this moment.

He slowly pulled away but still kept his hands on my face. I thought then that he was going to kiss me but he only rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

All I did was look at him in confusion. What is wrong with him? He felt and sounded like he wanted to be comforted. So I placed my hands on his wrists to keep them there. This is nice…

"Heero, Duo!"

Damn. Heero let go of me and so did I, sadly.

Quatre came in, "Wufei finally got the tin box open!"

We moved out of the toilets and walked back to the Restaurant. What happened back there? Heero acted really strangely. Must have been everything that is going on in this town.

"Why are there so many!" I heard Relena ask.

We moved inside the room and saw. Photo's spilled out. The other guys were holding some in horror. What is it? I thought.

I saw one on the ground, its back facing me. I bent down and picked it up.

"Wha-?" I couldn't believe it!

It was me!

* * *

SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? Lol. I hope this is still good.


	6. five:

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed**

_.:FIVE:._

How could there be so many pictures of me? Some were taken recently too!

There's a picture of me at one of Relena's parties just last week, talking to Hilde. There's another one of me at the shops with Quatre. There's even one where I was working on my gundam. That wasn't even a quarter of the amount of pictures!

Gah! There's one when I was at a pool, sunbathing last month even though it was a private pool area!

"Who took these?" I summed up to ask.

"This doesn't make sense," Wufei thought out, "Some of these pictures were taken recently. Why would it be in this town; and why would they be of you?"

I couldn't speak and I didn't really want to. Heero was silent also. He took a few steps forward and grabbed the pictures out of my hands and put every picture in the tin box. He looked angry and his knuckles were white by his grip on the tin. He moved away from us and behind the counter. He then threw the tin hard against the ground and he started to kick and smash it.

None of us could see the box but we heard every piece crumble and I could see Relena cringe with every sound.

Wow, Heero's pissed.

He picked up a tin container from one of the compartments of the counter, stuffed the photos in it and pulled out matches and lit it. The photos burnt instantly. Strangely there was no smoke involved.

"What do we do now?" Relena asked, her lip quivering still from Heero's anger.

Everyone was silent. Wufei was looking hard at a random table, frowning. Quatre held Trowa's hand tightly, nibbling at his lip in concentration, while Trowa was emotionless but he stroked Quatre's hand in comfort. Relena was sitting looking completely nervous. I was just standing there, looking confused also and Heero was leaning against the counter, head and arms resting on it.

"We move on" Heero said sitting up a bit, "if this much has happened to us, it must be worse for the survivors."

Wufei snapped out of his staring, "He's right. We have to get over this and go. For the survivors."

"How very noble of you, Wufei" I teased. I had to get over this. Maybe it was some joke to someone or something. But it helps to keep everyone calm. And plus I get to annoy Wufei.

"I must do it for thy Queen" he said with a deadpan face.

Everyone actually laughed at that response. Well, Relena, Trowa, Quatre and I laughed, Heero smirked. I think we were exhausted from the surprises. So we all moved out, feeling better than we were before.

Quatre suggested that we go through one of the bigger doors, just across from us, so we did. There was a little plate inside. It said '_Lobby_.' So sure enough, we were at the Lobby.

The further we went in; we could see the registry room, right of us. Next to it was a locked room that the plate said '_Gift Shop_.' I guess we can't get any souvenirs. Further ahead we could se that this place was huge. There was big stairs that led to the second floors balcony and doors.

In the Lobby, at the back was a humongous door that was locked and a wooden contraption before it. It was big as well and had an old clock on top. It looked old fashioned. I had no idea what it was though.

"That is a music box," Relena spoke, standing next to me, "I have one at my home. You pull this and it's supposed to move."

She tried to pull the wooden handle that was on the side, "that's strange. It wont budge." She frowned.

I tried pulling it as well and soon both of us were trying together. We used all our might. And finally it pulled down, leaving Relena and I to fall on the ground.

A horrible sound came from the wooden machine. The clock's hands moved backwards. The music Sounded so out of place.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" I asked Relena besides me.

She shook her head. "No, it defiantly shouldn't."

Trowa and Quatre moved on either side of us.

"It's missing something," Quatre said.

Trowa nodded in agreement, "and it's going backwards."

"Backwards?" I frowned.

"Is that even possible?" Relena asked.

"In this place, anything is possible" Quatre said seriously. He pulled the music box handle back into place, so that only the silence commenced, while Relena and I got up from the ground.

"Let's not pull that again." I wondered if anyone heard the horrible music. This building seems mighty big but that could still mean that anything, either survivor or monster, or anything else alike were here and able to listen.

Everyone else began to walk up the stairs, ready to face anything that might happen. I was at the back just about to follow.

"Hay," A voice arose behind me.

I instantly turned. It was Haro. He was leaning against the music box. I quickly checked that the others' were looking as well, but they seemed to have not heard.

"They can't see or hear me" he said casually.

I almost forgot about Haro Yuwe during all of what happened moments before. His appearance was completely Heero as expected. His stare was memorizing, well which isn't surprising since I've always been looking at Heero's own pair. As I thought of Heero's eyes, and the time they were fierce and in rage in the restaurant I remembered the pictures of me. Was Haro responsible for them being there?

"Did you take those photos of me?" I whispered, hoping the others couldn't hear me. I maybe crazy but I didn't want them to know!

Haro seemed to ignore me. He looked away and pretended that the music box was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I know where the missing piece is" he murmured looking at me with those haunting eyes, "there has to be a price though."

A price? for a stupid piece of the music box? Yeah, I'll do that when I'm NOT trying to survive and understand all of this.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Quatre asked far behind me.

Haro sighed in annoyance and disappeared immediately.

I sheepishly turned to everyone waiting for me, "Nothing! Just thinking."

I hurried up to the others at the top of the stairs. It led us to the second level balcony of which was two doors on either side.

"We need to split up again" Wufei said, facing us.

"Is that such a good idea?" Quatre questioned with a frown, "I mean, that time with Duo-"

"He's staying with me" Heero interjected.

I didn't know if I should be offended that I'm some kind of child that gets in constant trouble, which is almost true, or be flattered that Heero wanted to protect me… Damn, I can't be mad at Heero.

"I'll come with you two," Wufei looked at the other three, "you guys go to that side," he pointed to the door on our left [technically on the real Silent Hill map, that's the 'Right Wing'].

I could see that Relena looked rejected that for once she's not able to be at Heero's side. I of course couldn't care less.

She gave me a look at that moment but then quickly turned away. What is up with her lately?

"Come on, baka" Heero spoke gently, tugging my wrist with him. The only thought was '…he's holding my hand!!' I happily followed.

Wufei was further ahead of us already to open the door. The three of us went in.

A cold gust of wind whipped at us like a tornado. It felt exactly like the wind that pushed me around in the Historical Center. I didn't want to be lost again. Heero pulled me behind him and shot at something ahead. I tried to see what it was however by the time I looked there was nothing around.

"Wha-" I suddenly felt cold black things sneaking up my legs. I could see that Heero and Wufei were having the same problem. We couldn't shoot them because that could risk injuring ourselves.

I tried to swat and pull them off but their grip was too tight. I could feel them crawl higher to my thighs and I began to feel nauseated. They felt distinctively like hands and it didn't make me feel any better.

Heero seemed to have taken most of them off his own legs and instantly tried to get some off of mine.

He surprisingly shouted at me, "Get on my back!"

And although I didn't get how that could solve anything besides not giving the black things a chance to get me, I did it anyway.

Wufei was stamping at the weakened black things already off him. He looked pissed. As I was trying to frantically figure out what is going on while on Heero's back, I heard a buzzing noise. I looked up and saw the lights flicker off and on to become bright bulbs with a 'zooming' sound. It was just like the other time.

"Not again!" I heard myself shout. My heart was beating faster at the thought of last time and just as the lights grew brighter and the noise louder, I unconsciously let out a scream. It echoed in my ears and then I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

_Relena's POV  
_

This is so unfair! Why do Heero and I have to part? We're meant to be together!

That Duo, always getting in my way.

I felt a de-ja-vu sense, like in a flashback.

...

_I was looking out the window. My hands were tightly together. I could see that I was wearing Victorian clothes, it was all white and frilly and it match with my elbow-lengthened gloves. My hair, I felt, was in a bun and I could see through the window… Duo? He… no, she was far away with someone else. Was that Heero?_

_Anger welled up in me. Why do I feel so angry? My lips moved silently. I couldn't hear most of it until… _

"_You've always gotten in my way."_

_..._

"Relena? Are you alright?" Quatre asked. I blinked. What was that I just experienced? I don't remember that flashback ever happening.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright" I smiled slightly.

"Well, let's go in" Quatre opened the door and we went in with Trowa.

My thoughts traced back to that female Duo in that locker. She shared the same anger as me. It must be this house. It makes me think of such strange things that never happened.

There was a hallway ahead. It looked exactly like the ones downstairs. As we went down, Quatre and Trowa checked the doors along the way but unfortunately, as well as fortunately, they were locked. We finally came to the end to see a big human-sized painting. It was horrid. The picture was almost like that other painting in the Historical Center when Duo fainted. The only difference is that creature inside looked more human. And it was very tall. They, or rather he, were wearing a big white tunic that a butcher would wear with boots made out of metal. He had blood splatters over his tunic and skin, and in one of his hands he held a massive spear. In the background, it was smokey and you could just see a hint of gallows. Was this some kind of symbol of an executioner? But why would this painting be in a place like this? It would have certainly put them out of business.

The painting looked so real. The texture seemed like it could just pop up at any moment- like it was 3D. I reached out to touch it myself. I felt the spear. It felt cold and ... metal to the touch. It really did feel real. Abruptly, the room went dark and cold. The lights dimmed and the only thing you could see quite clearly was the painting.

"What's going on?" I turned to Quatre and Trowa. They looked confused as I did.

The blue eyed boy looked behind me with wide eyes, "Relena… get away," he spoke softly in fear.

I quickly backed up with them to see what it was. I couldn't believe it! The painting really was coming to life! The man inside was struggling out of the frame. All I could do was back away.

A scrapping noise came with the figure as it came out, pulling the spear along with him. I saw that thousands of bugs were coming out of the frame as well, clinging to the wall as they crawled around. As me and the others backed up more, we saw that the man was getting ready to charge. His spear thrust forward like a knight.

Quatre immediately, grabbed me and Trowa and we ran as fast as we could down the hallway, away from the creature. The hall began to grow longer and distant, the air thick making it harder to breathe. Just as we went passed room 213, the door slammed open, a wild wind sucking us in. We struggled out of the grip but it felt too strong to withstand, so we helplessly were sucked right into the room with the door shut right behind us. It grew quiet. No bangs on the door; no sign that our attacker had come for us.

"What was that? Did that really happen? What's going on?" I panicked out, taking huge gulps of air.

The others didn't answer me. Quatre was next to Trowa, worriedly. The tall boy was very pale, his pupils dilated. Quatre tried to snap him out of it by lightly hitting him on the cheek and calling for him.

"Trowa, wake up," Quatre turned to me, "I don't know what's happening but I've had enough of it. We have to get out of this place. It's strange and dangerous. There just can't be any way that there are survivors here."

"My thoughts exactly. I want to go home" I didn't care how childish that sounded. I can't take anymore of this.

Trowa's only response was to get up. We looked up at him questioningly. We thought he was back to normal, but his eyes were blank.

"Trowa?"

The acrobat moved to the door and opened it, despite our protesting.

"No! Don't open that door. Shut it!" but, of course, it was too late.

On the other hand, instead of the creature, Wufei was in sight with a strange look on his face. Why isn't the creature attacking him?

"I thought I heard people but how did you all come over to our side?" Wufei asked.

"What? We are on our side. Why did you come over here?"

Wufei looked between confused and annoyed, "I specifically said to go to the other door."

I felt the need to defend myself, "We did! And then this monster was chasing us and we were sucked into this room!"

"And there's something wrong with Trowa," Quatre said, waving his hands across Trowa's face, but there was no sign that he was conscious.

"It's not just him. We were attacked by some things and now Duo and Heero are unconscious. We need to take them to a safe place and I am NOT carrying them now that you're here" with that said, Wufei gestured us to come with him.

Firstly, I checked outside the door just to see if there weren't any freaky looking creatures around. I realized that for some reason we were on the other side of the building. How did we get here?

As Wufei took us to where Heero and Duo were lying, I felt the need to voice out my opinion about this whole mission, "Wufei, it is not just me, but I believe that we should get out of this place. This whole town is driving be crazy and it's definitely dangerous."

"I know. But we can't do anything about it right now" Wufei said, "We need to rest. I don't know what the time is, but I looked at my watch and it says 8pm. I think the best thing to do is let some of us rest and get these three some supplies."

Quatre nodded in agreement, "I'll find a room."

He started to scout along the hallway, checking doors.

How could this be safe? Who knows what could happen here! I was about to speak my mind but I looked to see that both Quatre and Wufei looked tired, it left to think in my mind what I look like right now. I kept my mouth shut for now.

"Ah ha" Quatre spoke as he opened a room, 210. He looked in and I soon followed.

The room was big. Bigger than the other rooms. Two beds, a window- closed curtains, a coffee table between two couches, facing each other and two doors on one side of the room. There was no sign of anything off about the room. It seemed so normal. I saw that the two doors had labels on them. One read 'lounge,' while the other said 'reading room.' Quatre looked through them and nodded his approval. Was this some kind of staff room?

Quatre sighed, "This'll have to do. Let's hope nothing happens." He knocked on one of the doors just to make sure that he jinxed us. [you know, to knock on wood…?

Eventually, Quatre and Wufei carried Heero and Duo into the room. The unresponsive Trowa was sitting on one of the couches. Quatre and Wufei laid the two unconscious boys on both of the beds, dragging their bags as well as their own next to the coffee table. Wufei was sorting the objects in them on the table while Quatre was trying to get a response out of Trowa.

I shut the door, never wanting to see outside. Afraid of what was out there. And I never took a peak out of the curtains. I don't want anything to happen. I took a deep breathe and looked around glumly.

_I'm sorry, my love. _

I quickly looked for the noise. Wufei and Quatre didn't hear it. I looked at where Duo was lying and as I squinted my eyes, I thought I saw a ghost like boy. He looked a little like Heero and he was standing besides Duo with those haunted eyes. I felt weird. My stomach was full of butterflies and they were jumping everywhere. Was I really seeing a ghost?

As I stared, the look-a-like Heero had something solid in his hands. A box shaped object. He lay it on the small desk besides the bed and slowly disappeared.

What was that? I slowly walked to where Duo lay and looked on the desk. The object was there! Was it there before; or did that ghost of Heero really place it there?! Quatre and Wufei didn't see any of what I saw.

I cautiously lifted the box up. My hands shaking. This wasn't here before! Duo shifted a bit on the bed, eyes closed. I took a quick glance at Heero. He was still in an unconscious state as well.

"My poor beloved," I heard myself whisper.

"Relena, what's that in your hand?" Quatre asked as he looked at me.

I couldn't just say I saw a ghost of Heero place it on the desk. That would make me sound mental, "Oh, I found it in one of the draws." I looked at it curiously. A sudden realization occurred to me, "it's part of the music box, isn't it?"

I moved across to Quatre for him to look.

"Yeah. It is. Why would it be in a draw? Oh well. We'll check it out later." Quatre said.

"No. Put it in" Trowa spoke.

Quatre, Wufei and I, looked at Trowa. Was he finally awake? Put it in?

"Trowa?" the blonde boy moved to sit next to Trowa, "are you alright?"

Trowa blinked. Does that mean he's back to normal?

"Yeah. I'm fine," Trowa said, "but… I have this strange urge that we need to put that piece in the music box."

"But we can't. We don't know what's out there. And Heero and Duo are unconscious," Wufei argued.

"No!" Trowa stood up, "We need to put it in the music box," he looked at Quatre, pleading, "please. I just… I have this weird urge that we need to. It feels important."

Quatre thought it through, "Okay," he turned to us; "Trowa and I are going down. We'll promise to look after ourselves. We'll be back."

"Fine," Wufei sighed, "just watch out."

"We will" Quatre and Trowa grabbed their guns and the music piece with them.

I didn't want to come. I fear what would happen if I did. I can't take all of this without a rest.

I sat on one of the couches and looked at the supplies Wufei spread out on the table. I saw a container of water and cups.

"You can have a drink if you want. The water should be alright. I filled it up before we left," Wufei said, rubbing his tiredness away from his face.

I nodded in gratitude and took a sip. Ahh... coolness washed down my dry throat. I sat back and my eyes began to drift shut.

* * *

_Quatre's POV  
_

"Trowa, are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I gripped his arm, worriedly.

"I'm fine now. I don't know what happened. But I'm fine now," Trowa looked down at me with a smile.

I nodded concerningly, but let him be. I'm just glad that he's responding now.

I gripped the piece of the music box and moved downstairs.

I let out a sigh as we stood in front of the music box, "this better lead to something good. I need to rest."

Trowa nodded as well and took the piece from my hand. He gently placed it on one a slot that was shaped like it and pulled the handle down.

I cringed, afraid of what would come out yet a beautiful sound erupted. It was an innocent sound. The lightly tuned mechanisms sounded wonderful. Kind of like a carousel but it didn't beat out of your ears and sound annoying. I felt so… so… safe.

I looked at my Trowa. His eyes were closed and he looked calm. Like he always did.

Trowa tried to turn the handle back to where it was but it wouldn't budge. I helped as well but to no luck. Wufei was going to kill us. Though the song didn't feel like it could be heard through the walls or anything and it didn't seem to be harmful.

"I feel so secure with this on," I murmured, eyes closed.

Trowa made a noise of agreement, "I'm sure it's not harmful. And you are right, everything feels protected."

I nodded. That was exactly how I felt. Protected. Could this song really protect us from the dangers? Nonsense. Nothing could, right?

I sighed and shrugged, "We might as well go back. No reason to cause a fuss if we can't turn it off."

Trowa agreed and we went up the stairs, holding hands.

We hummed to the song until we reached up to the second level. The music wasn't heard as we shut the door and walked to our room. As we entered we saw that Relena was asleep and Wufei was taking a sip of water. Heero was still lying there, eyes closed. But as I looked at Duo's, his eyes were wide open.

"Duo?"

He didn't register at all. He sat up and slipped off the bed.

"Duo?"

Relena woke up and looked around wildly to see what was going on. Wufei was looking at the long haired boy as well.

Duo walked across the room and opened the door to walk out.

"Duo!"

The four of us followed him confusingly. What was wrong with him? We tried to grab him but it was like he was a hologram.

He calmly walked through the other door and the music followed in. He glided down the stairs to the middle of the lobby. And right before our eyes, we saw a ghost that looked just like Heero but he was dressed in a white suite.

"Wh-what?" We all stuttered. What is going on? Is this really happening?

The ghost of Heero bowed to Duo, while Duo himself curtseyed and before we knew it, they started to sway and dance about. What is going on?!

Lightening seemed to have erupted through the windows, and it flickered through the room. And I could believe it, as Duo and the ghost of Heero danced, Duo's clothed began to change. It began to transform into a black Victorian dress. It touched the ground almost, and it just seemed so transparent. Like the dress itself was a ghost as well.

All we could do was just stare. We were all so confused. I was too afraid to speak or do anything because I was worried that Duo might be harmed in the process.

A black form went through us. I almost jumped. It was the real Heero. He had a ghost-like black suite on and as he stood in the middle of the room another ghost appeared. Except this time, it was of Duo. A female Duo! She was almost like him but her hair was out and swayed and she wore a white Victorian dress, almost identical to Duo's own. Heero bowed to the ghost Duo and in return, she curtseyed. They began to dance as well.

And before we knew it, a whole heap of ghosts appeared. Dancing around or just standing looking around and chatting. It felt like a ball room. The four of us were scared out of our wits. I had no idea what to do.

The chatting felt real, the ghosts all were moving like real people, dressed in old fashioned clothes.

"How could this be happening?" Relena whispered to us.

I shook my head.

_What is going on?_

* * *

And that's it for that chapter.

Sorry if it took so long.

I had so much happening and plus I felt lazy. Lol. My bad.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. six:

**Just wanted to say to everyone: **I've cleaned up in my fics section, so that the ones I hated are gone and the ones that everyone seems to like are staying.

* * *

**Thy Heart Shall Bleed  
**

(this chapter seems to switch POV's often)

_.:SIX:._

_…We didn't know what to do…_

_Duo's POV_

What is going on? All I remember is white light.

I opened my eyes... well... I think I did. I was surrounded by darkness and I could hear this song, faintly, although I can't see anything.

It feels cold, however I could also feel warmth and I was instantly reminded of Heero. Where is Heero? I need him. I thought I saw a glimmer of him disappearing and then reappearing. My mind was screaming his name over and over.

As I saw another glimmer of him, I quickly floated- was I floating?- to where he was.

"Heero!"

And I was swallowed and wrapped in warmness.

* * *

_Heero's POV_

Duo?

What is happening? Where's Duo?

I have this need to be with him.

These black swirls were spreading around. Is this the cause of the town? I could feel that Duo needs me. Is that a feeling? This is quite strange.

I could see Duo's worried face appear now and again. Where is that baka?

"Heero!"

I see him now. He's rushing to me. Wait, he's floating. Without a care, I instantly ran to hold him so then he won't disappear again.

I held him tightly as we sank to the ground.

What is happening to us?

_"Duo! Heero!"_

* * *

_Quatre's POV_

Thank Allah it is over. We rushed to Heero and Duo's side.

"Are you both alright?" I asked as we ran.

It was so strange. They were swaying about with these other ghostly counterparts, the music loud and proud as the lightening flashed about. The other ghosts were either chatting or dancing. I didn't recognize any of them. Then out of nowhere, the music abruptly stops and Heero and Duo broke apart from the ghosts and ran to each other to sink to the ground in desperation, while the ghostly clones of them turned to each other and stretched out their arms and yet disappeared, along with the other 'guests.' The ghostly outfits of the real Heero and Duo, faded away, leaving them in their normal attire.

I could see that their eyes couldn't acknowledge what was happening until we shouted at them, then they were able to 'wake up' from their deep trance.

Duo's face crumbled into a nervous fit, "I don't like this town," he said with a whimper, "I'm sick of this place. It's driving me crazy." With that said he had yet to remove himself from Heero's arms. I think it was because he felt safer there, I would be too if Trowa and I were in that predicament.

"I want to go too!" Relena said, agreeing with Duo for once. She too, sank to the ground but she did not move closer to Heero as I thought she would have.

"I would also like to leave. Silent Hill is an unnatural force that man cannot defeat" Trowa said, I nodded along with him.

"Even I can't stand this perplexing place," Wufei said, brushing his hand through his hair.

"But the mission…" Heero softly spoke, looking on the ground, away from Duo's terror-filled eyes.

"Forget the mission, Heero!" Duo interrupted, grabbing Heero's chin to look into his eyes dead on, "What do you think we'd do after this if we agree to stay? We have to find a way out of here or we'll be killed without knowing it."

Heero looked undecided, but hesitantly nodded. I could tell it was the fact that we are giving up on a mission. He hated admitting defeat.

"Look at it this way, Heero. When we get out of here, we will be more prepared to come back and finish this," I said, trying to make him agree with more determination.

Heero carefully stood up, bringing Duo with him. He let go but allowed Duo to hold his right arm so that they were still close together.

"Yes. That would be a better solution," Heero said nodding to himself and then began to take full charge once more, "first, we shall leave here and find a safer place to rest and stand watch. When we are ready, we will then contact headquarters and ask for transportation immediately. Let's go."

We began to head up to 'our room' and grab our gear to leave. We each had a drink of bottled water and went back down stairs to the lobby doors. We had our weapons out incase of any attacks.

"_You are NOT going anywhere!_" a voice shouted from behind us. We hastily turned to see who spoke.

It was Relena. Well, a different Relena. She wore an old fashioned dress with her hair up in a delicate bun. I could see that the real Relena looked shocked at her twin. How could this be? Is this another of those ghosts?

"What do you want?" Wufei strongly shouted back. I could tell he was sick of these manifestations.

"Just who are you?" the real Relena strongly voiced out.

The other Relena glanced at her, "I'm you. My name is Ellien and I am power here. You cannot leave because this hasn't been resolved!"

* * *

_Duo's POV_

"What hasn't?" I asked. None of this makes sense... well nothing does around here.

"The Death of you!" Ellien shouted at me, coming towards us, "He could have been mine, but instead he likes you! You! My own sister!"

"Wow, wait a minute!" I interrupted, "What are you talking about? I'm not your sister! I'm a guy!"

Ellien sighed in annoyance, "It was in your past life, you fool!"

"My past life? And hay, I'm not here just to get insulted!" Talk about rude!!

"It's all of your past lives," the rude ghost delicately sat on the ground, "I'll explain. It involves all of you so please try and not interrupt," she looked to her right at nothing in particular.

"I was in love with a young man. The first time I saw him, he was resting against an oak tree- I instantly fell in love. I thought- this was the man I'd be married too…

"His name was Hero Yuwe," Ellien looked up at Heero, "He looks just like you, although… he smiled very often. Even though was not directed to me, he had such a charming smile.

"No matter how much I showed him my love for him, his mind was directed at someone else. My sister" She looked at me then, with a mixed expression but a bitter voice, "You. I remember the first time you saw each other. I felt that connection between them. Haro's eyes lit up, and Duet's face was red as Daddy's tomatoes. But they didn't look a way for a while. I was insanely jealous from then on.

"Haro and Duet would spend so much time together. They became so close. I couldn't take it," she glanced at the floor with narrow eyes, and unshed tears.

"It wasn't fair! I saw him first. I was so paranoid. 'What were they doing now? Are they holding hands? Has Duet been proposed to? I couldn't stand the thought that my younger sister could get married before me, and to the man _I_ love," Ellien put both her hands hard on the ground.

"I did something so selfish. To even endanger my own sweet sister… how could I have? So, so selfish," her whole body shook, "I secretly went to our servant who was also the village's executioner, Troy."

She got up and looked at Trowa, "that would be you. It was so stupid of me. I ordered you to kill Duet. Kill! I'm so horrid! You tried to do it, I saw you. When Duet was alone in he barn, you had that big knife in your hand, ready to … murder. But I should have known…

"I should have known that you loved her. As soon as Duet turned to face you, you dropped the knife. You couldn't do it. I didn't understand! You knew whom her heart belonged to and you still couldn't do it. I wished I were like you that way…" she had a long pause after that. Was that it?

"So what happened?" Relena asked. I think it was because she felt a relation with her past life self.

Ellien just stood there, head bowed. Silent.

"What about Quatre and Wufei? How were they involved?" I asked. I thought it might change the subject so that she could continue on.

"Katre was Troy's second love. She was Haro's servant. She helped Troy admit what I did. Fey was a detective whom Troy spoke to, telling him what I wanted him to do. I was so angry that I blamed my sister for that too. She didn't know until the sentence… Fey did research and found my diary.

"In that diary, I spoke of my hate and jealousy and the details of my plan of the murder of my sister. It was the evidence of my guilt and I was sentenced to death," tears fell down Ellien's face, "My parents didn't understand. They thought I had gone crazy, everyone did. I wasn't sure if Duet wanted me dead or not. She had an unreadable face. I didn't know if she forgave me or not. And I still don't…"

Ellien broke down, "I've had countless hauntings after my death, of what she thought of me. Of her _hating _me. My death has been nothing of torture… but now… I've been given a second chance."

For a minute, I thought she wanted to know if Duet had forgiven her… but the way she began to speak, the way it just sounds… obscure and a hint of craziness.

"To finally destroy my torture. To kill _all _of you," she looked up with an evil grin.

"W-what?" Quatre stuttered. My thoughts exactly.

"That won't solve anything besides murder," Wufei said with a sneer.

"You were all involved in my death in some way. Wouldn't it be justice to do what you all have done to me?" Ellien asked, "I would need all of you separate to kill you one by one."

"This is crazy! You're doing this the wrong way!" I shouted.

Ellien smiled at me, "You will be the first one, my dear sister…"

"You won't get him," Heero threatened as he stood in front of me. The others also stood around me as well. Relena surprisingly stood in front of Heero, to face Ellien herself.

"I never want to be like you," Relena said in anger. I haven't seen her this pissed since our Gundam days, "you'll have to go for me first, before you get to these boys."

"You can't protect anyone if you're all away from each other," and with that, Ellien clicked her fingers and we were met by black.

"Guys? Is everyone okay?" I had no answer…

"Guys?"

A light flickered on and I saw that I was in one of the rooms.

She really did it, she separated all of us. Is this how she's going to kill us?

I would need all of you separate to kill you one by one… You will be the first one, my dear sister..

I had to get out of here, I can't let her get me.

I remembered that I had my bag with me. I pulled out my gun and opened the door.

Outside in the hallway, everything was quiet and dark with an eerie sense in the air.

"You're not going to get me, bitch" I said loudly.

I was ready to face anything that she takes out. _Anything._

_

* * *

_

How is it so far?

Critic me please!


	8. seven: STEP4&3

**.:SEVEN:. Step4 third floor:**

Quatre held the gun tighter in his hands. 'Where are they coming from?' he wondered. He had found himself in the hallway and although it was dark, with narrow space, the withering monsters appeared from no where.

It had blocked any chance of escaping for any ordinary human, however Quatre wasn't ordinary.

Press the trigger, monster falls down with a hissing. Another monster pops up. Trigger. Down. Hiss.

He had to hurry! His friends were in danger. Trowa, was in danger. There was no time to waste.

_BANG,_ "_screech_," down. Quatre ran forward, dodging the flailing arms of the uncoordinated monsters.

Finally he had reached a door. He hunched his backpack on one shoulder. The blond gave a backward glance at the last of the moaning creatures behind him.

He ran out, shutting the door behind him. He subconsciously checked for any current danger in his direction. Nothing. He let out an exhasperated sigh.

"_Katre..."_

It had sounded a lot like Trowa, but there was no one in sight in the shadows. Was this going to be another creature?

"Trowa? Where are you?" Quatre called, seeking out more of the sound.

"_I did the right thing, Katre?"_

Before Quatre could reply out of confusion, a different voice replied instead.

"_Of course you did, Troy"_

Quatre's heart felt like it was going to skyrocket out of his chest. Was he about to encounter his ghostly self? He followed the voices down the dark hall.

"_She wanted me to kill her. Her own sister! My..."_

"_I know. This is the right thing to do, Troy. She needs help. Duet isn't safe while she's free..."_

The 04 pilot found himself in front of a door that was plated- Observation Room. He hesitantly reached for the knob and twisted. It was a big, dim room. By the look of the furniture and the shelved mini-televisions, something must have come and smashed everything. Splinters of wood spread along the stiff blue carpet. It was hard to identify anything clearly.

'Where did the voices go and why were they coming from this room?'

As if answering his thoughts, the voices approached again into the air around him.

_"I just couldn't do it. She's like a sister to me, besides Katie. Why would I just.... murder her for the sake of jealousy?"_

_"You didn't do it- that's what matters. In the trial, I'll support you and Master Haro will too. But Duet can't know of this yet. Master Haro loves her dearly, we don't want to put stress on her..."_

Quatre could have sworn that he was seeing the two figures of his own 'self', Katre and of Troy.

_"Thank you, Katre. I don't think I could do this without you here with me..."_

_"Troy. I will always be by your side. We will protect Master Haro and Duet together."_

The ghostly figure of Troy wrapped his arms around Katre, borrowing his head in the blonde's hair with eyes closed. _"Thank you, Katre,"_ he whispered.

Katre smiled and returned the embrace. With that, the ghosts disappeared.

Despite the fear of seeing two ghosts interact, Quatre felt safe and warm. However. He had no time for this. He snapped out of the trance. He needed to find the others.

"Katre."

He turned quickly to see Troy, ghostly still, standing before him.

"Stay with me here," the soft voice pleaded.

Quatre took a deep breathe and replied, "I'm sorry," with that said, he stifly turning away towards the door to his right, "I need to save the others and _my_ Trowa."

While he slowly escaped outside of the room, he was instantly attacked by a monster, charging. Quatre confidently struck the monster in the head as soon as it was close enough with the butt of the gun and shot it down as it wobbled to the ground.

He gripped the gun in his hand as he checked the corners of the room. Clear.

_DING_

He heard the elevator arrive at his level, he prepared himself. Aiming his gun while the doors slid open.

"Trowa."

* * *

Trowa; second floor: 

Trowa crouched low into the darkness from the sound of scratching on the floor. He quietly opened his bag, revealing two magnums in the pockets.

"Show yourself," he commanded a loud, once he felt the vibration of something walking in the same room against on the ground.

Noone would have been able to see the two figures at the far wall, however Trowa's sharp sight was able to catch them. They did not move. Trowa knew there was something odd about them. He knew it was something from this town. He carefully slid across the wall behind him and towards the door. His fingers seeked along the wooden patched wall for the light switch that would reveal what else was in the room.

His other hand was looking for the door knob, turning softly so as not to alure the figures ahead. A nitch of the turn, he knew it was locked from the outside. The hand, instead, reached for one of the guns in the pockets of the bag at his feet.

There! He felt the switch. He put himself in a prepared position incase the two shadows were to make a sudden attack. _Flick_

His preperations were invane. The two things across the room revealed to be mirror images of those two paitings, the one that Duo had fainted infront of, and the one that somehow popped out of its frame, charging towards Quatre, Relena and himself. Trowa felt strange then and he was starting to feel it again. His eyes couldn't help but stick to the figures. Were they made out of wax?

Those two creatures. The difference between the one that had almost attacked them before and these two, were that these were smaller. The same height as him this time.

They stood facing each other, spears in hand. Their helmets were brown, an old brown, and the skin was paler. A stench reached Trowa's sensitive nose.

Mold. Old. Decay.

That was what the stench reminded him of.

The smell seemed to trail to the creatures. Trowa made a quick glance around the room. A door was to his far left. He needed to check if that was closed as well, but the thought of turning his back to the possible attackers did not look all to welcoming. Betting on his agility, it was worth a tiny shot. He slowly made his way towards the door's direction, not allowing his back to face the creatures.

As his steps came closer to his target, one of the creatures had moved. Now, instead of facing each other, they were both facing him! They stayed stationary. What were they doing and what were they _going_ to do?

"_You almost killed her." Came a familiar voice. His own."How could you possibly think you could do it?"_

The 03 pilot had an inkling on what the voices were talking about. According to Ellien- his past self was ordered to kill, Duet, Duo's former self. However...

"I didn't kill her," Trowa murmured as he delicately inched towards the door.

"But you almost did! " Were they talking with his voice? _"Don't you feel __**guilty**__ for even considering cutting Duet's life?"_

Trowa stopped in his tracks and responded without even realizing it, "Yes."

A thunderous crackle announced itself on the ceiling. He would have instantly looked up, however, seeing the creatures begin to move was in his full focus. They each pointed their spears in his direction. _"Then you will die!_" the stolen voice hissed.

They raced with an unnatural speed. Trowa subconsciously moved out of their way, away from the door.

"_Guilty. Guilty!" came his shrieking voice. The creatures turned again towards his direction, spears ready. _

Trowa rushed towards his back, grabbing the other gun into his hand so that he held both.

As the creatures launched themselves again, Trowa charged as well. He dodged a spear thrust and shot at the exposed area and ran quickly behind the other creature, firing at its back. There were husky hisses, but it did not appear that they were in real pain. They recovered and turned towards him.

"_Guilty. Guilty."_

Trowa quickly moved to one side, haulting a spear as he fired at both creatures. He was not prepared for a sudden swing of the spear knocking him to the side. He knew a bruise would form around his chest, however it was not time to whine about it.

He jumped away from another attack, crashing himself on the floor, guns firing at the turning creatures.

"Guilt. Guilt. Guilty!"

'Guilty?' Trowa confusedly thought. Why did they keep hissing that? He dodged out of the way again.

"_You could have sliced her up! Taken her life easily! Doesn't that make you feel guilty?" _

"But I didn't kill her!"

"_The guilt proves what you could have done!"_

Trowa moved out of the way of another attack. Fell to the ground from another spear swing. Rolled away from another hit.

"_You were right there. Weapon in hand! You were about to kill her!"_

"That wasn't me! That was a passed self! I am different!" He growled out as he hoisted himself up.

He embraced himself for another attack, but the creatures weren't moving. _What?_ Without hesitation, he fired at the creatures. They didn't seem to have noticed.

"_That Duet now. Don't you feel guilty for even thinking about killing her?" _

"I wouldn't kill Duo. I'm not like that anymore! I am not Troy, I'm Trowa!"

As he spoke, the creatures removered their spears, so the sharp end was facing their throats. Held.

"_You have no guilt?"_

"None! I didn't kill her back then, and even now I won't. I am Trowa! I have no guilt!"

His throat burned from the yelling. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the creatures as they harshly shoved the spears through their throats and held it there. They had spiked themselves on their own spears. Dead.

Trowa quickly rushed to his backpack, flaying it around his shoulder and ran to the door. It opened easily, giving him access outside the room. He shut the door behind him, away from that room.

He was already done searching on this level. There was no sign of the others. Or Quatre. He eased himself inside the elevator across from him. Hopefully there was something good waiting for him on whatever level he was being brought to.

* * *

Sorry this is in parts, but I didn't want to hold off what I already had (incase I somehow lose it again O__o). And I'm sorry this is a little disappointing (to me anyway), I just hate it when you right something, lose it, then try to re-write what you remember and it just doesn't turn in the piece that you had before.

It was hard to write this without making it appear to be all ACTIONACTIONACTION, but I guess I couldn't stop it.

Still trying to complete this though. I REALLY want to finish something for a change so I can focus on something new and concentrate on completing that.

I thank you all who had taken me this far 333 Much love.


End file.
